Yugioh gx: Rise of the diamonds
by john20412
Summary: Yugioh gx: Rise of the diamonds. A young boy named Keith orlear has just joined the ranks of the Duel Academy America. In Ra yellow he will face many challenges and gain many different friendships. The Next king of games has arrived.
1. Chapter 1

John20412: Hello I'm John20412 I am new to and I am a Yugioh fan fiction writer. I do not own Yugioh in anyway except by the cards I create which will be featured in this fan-fiction and the characters I create which will also be featured in this fan-fiction. PLEASE NO BAD REPORTS. Now let's start the show!

* * *

It was the start of a new year at Duel Academy America. freshman s that passed their exams are on their way to the school while the maturing duelist are have been accepted in the school are a waiting for the freshman s to get yearly tradition known as the "Easy beat down".

This Tradition is only for the students that have been at the school for over a year. All the students choose a freshman to duel. They duel and the freshmen lose because of the weakness in their decks. While the students attending the school already have powerful cards which can dominate the freshman s starter deck they have-Not many of the students participate, only about half do the easy beat down. The other students wait in their dorms or roam the school till the "carnage" stops.

As the freshmen jets landed on duel academy grounds. Many Ra yellow duelist and obelisk blue students await them. They had victorious smiles on their faces as if they had already won. As the first freshman walked off the first of five Jets. An obelisk yelled "FRESH MEAT!!!" The others laughed and some rolled their eyes at the meat head response.

The freshman saw the large crowd and instantly ran with his luggage. A couple of Ra's and obelisk' ran after him. The same thing happened many times over. The large crowd began to decrease in size. Four of the 5 planes already flew away.

The last plane was still unloading. A boy about the height of 5"8 walked down off the Jet. He had brown tamed hair. A black highlight ran through sides and straight through the middle of his hair. He had on a Ra yellow blazer and black jeans. He had on his wrist a golden dyed duel disk that the school provided for Ra yellow duelist. He had a handsome face. His name was Keith Orlear.

Keith saw the large crowd and sighed..."ugh...I'm in for it now. Look guys I do not want to have to school you guys to bad. My deck is pretty awesome and..."The large crowd seemed to have an ominous glow to them now. Keith sweat dropped.

"What did this freshman just say?" one obelisk asked.

"He said that he could school us in a duel." another proclaimed

Let s show him a thing or 2 guys. A tall Ra yellow shouted.

Soon a crowd of 10 rushed Keith. They got a few meters before two large creatures appeared. It was a serpent that was clear and appeared to be in a state of pure steam. The other was a lion. It's appeared was that of a lion but in a blue liquid state. Behind the 2 large creatures was a man who wore a yellow blazer. He had a Glimmering Golden duel disk, and a sleek, clear face. His hair stuck straight out in the back and his hair was completely smooth.

"What did the school say about this ridiculous duel thing you knuckle heads do at the start of every school year."

"Uh... Professor Misawa this freshman here s-said that he would would w-wipe the floor in a duel w-with us." One of the obelisk stuttered

"So what if the boy has a high self-esteem in his dueling deck? The Professor said" He could maybe duel circles around you fools."

Keith smile. "Thanks for the moral boost teach, but I would love to duel one of these new years after I settle in my dorm room."

"Well you do that young scholar." The professor agreed and walked away. The obelisk also dispersed and ran after other duelist. Keith just shrugged his shoulders and walked with his luggage at in his hand.

About an hour later Keith had unpacked his things in his large Ra yellow room. He was trilled to see a 700 square inch room all to his disposal. He was satisfied with the room but wanted to explore the academy. And explore he did.

Keith did not know that an orientation was being held. He took a seat since he had no where to be. At the stage was a man about 5"9, he wore a gray suit and his hair fell down between his eyes. Keith knew this person all to well. It was Aster phoenix one of the many rivals of Jaden Yuki and the destiny hero uses. Keith was star struck.

"And in conclusion Aster continued talking but only began on Keith's perspective. We will start a new system which will save you quite some time and money. It is called D.A.P or dap to you young people".

This pulled Keith's attention to Aster. After every duel that you and your opponent participate you will be awarded Duel academy points. These can be used in many ways. One of which is in the card store. You can buy booster packs of cards for points. The amount of points depends on the booster you can use these points also for cafeteria food extra points on test and so forth"

The crowd ooo and ahh at the system.

Aster continued. Now the way that you can keep track of your points is by a simple device that is installed into the entire population of duel disks here that are given from duel academy. Now to the amount of points you will be given. You will be awarded by the amount of life points you have by the end of the duel. If you have not lost a single life point through out the duel you will gain 200 points. If you are between 3900 - 3000 you gain 150, 2900 - 2000 100, 1900 - 1000 50 and anything below that is going to be 25 you gain life points through out the duel and can maintain that amount until your opponents life points are down to zero, you will gain 300 points. The crowd loved the new system and erupted in applause. Keith was satisfied with the system. It would keep his deck up to par at least.

Keith got up from his seat to leave with his new found intelligence, When he bumped into Professor Misawa. Keith looked at his face and knew exactly who he was. "OH MY GOODNESS." he exclaimed. "Your bastion Misawa. You use to attend this school back in it's start of this schools years!!! Oh...I did not notice you earlier when I arrive"

Bastion stared at the boy then he smiled. "I take it your Keith Orlear? I've heard alot about you." Keith began to look around quickly.

"What have you heard about me?" Keith asked. "I do not even know anyone at this school yet." He continued.

Bastion looked at the boy with a dazed look on his face." So I saw you at the orientation tuning in to what Aster was going on and on about. Would you like to get some points?"

This caught his attention.

"I would like some points. I wanna see if the school store has the diamond mania pack." He said.

"well lets put on a show for our newcomers. Keith Orlear I challenge you to a duel!"Bastion exclaimed.

"Well I'll take you down old timer" Keith replied.

"Well follow me to a place where we can get a nice crowd."

The two walked out of the building to the front of the academy building where a few people began crowd to catch the start of the duel.

The two pressed a button and their duel disk activated. They then yelled the common chant that most duelist say at this moment. The 2 shouted "DUEL!"

B:4000 K:4000

Bastion drew his 5 cards and John did as well. Bastion drew his sixed card. "I'll take the first turn. I first summon Element hydrogen(1200/1000) in ATK mode!" a clear body of brown gas appeared. John was a bit grossed out."dude what is up with that monster?"Keith asked. Bastion pointed at his monster "It is apart of my new monster deck. Next I'll play 2 face-down and end my turn."

Keith drew his card and smiled "I am very pleased with this card...So teach are you ready for my deck of diamonds?" Bastion prepared himself and then said" I'm ready for your best shot young one." Then Keith slapped a monster on his field. "Lets go Diamond Daemon (1700/1800)!" A demonic monster appeared on the field. Bastion looked at the monster. "What does this that card have to do with any kind of diamond?" Keith replied "You'll see. I will now attack your Dark Lucius with my monster and he gains 400 attack points permanently every battle phase!"

The demon soon developed many diamonds upon his body. It was soon covered in many diamonds and became a true diamond daemon (2100/1800). Bastion was amazed at the transformationbut not amazed enough to activate a face-down " I activate draining shield! Now that is 2100 points to my life points!

B:6100 K:4000

"Nice move teach." Keith complemented." can't do much else but play this face-down. Your move."

Keith slid a card into his spell and trap card zone while Bastion drew his a card which put 4 into his hand.

"I summon my element Oxygen(1400/1500) in attack position" Another clear body appeared.

I will now activate my next face-down which is clashing elements!" Bastion continued. "This card allows me to summon another monster with Element in it's name from my deck. I choose Element aqua(1600/1300)!" A human body made of water appeared.

Keith looked at the field of bodies." what do you plan on doing with those professor?" Keith asked.

"Play one of my best cards" He replied.I now play my Element compound which allows me to send these 3 cards to the graveyard to summon my first monster ELEMENT BEAST(2800/1600)!"

Bastion field was occupied with a giant lion that appeared to be made of a blue liquid. It roared as it hit the field. Keith stumbled a bit while bastion stood tall with his creature.

"Teach that monster is sick!"Keith exclaimed

"Isn't the term 'sick' a bit out of date? Bastion said.

"Oh so you are a cool duelist and you know our 'lingo.'" Keith rolled his eyes.

"oh so you think my young student. lets start the battle shall we? I will attack your monster with my beast!" Just as the beast began to rush at the monster Keith tried to press a button on his duel disk. Before he knew it the card was covered in the blue liquid and it evaporated. The beast unleashed hell onto the Deamon as it went into it's diamond mode, only to be destroyed.

B:6100 K:3300

"what was the deal with my face-down card not activating?"Keith asked.

"My beast can destroy one spell or trap on the field just for declaring an attack. It does not even have to land." Bastion replied

"damn thats not to good."

"watch your language, you are a minor!"

"Language spanguage" Keith thought as he waited for Professor Misawa to continue his move.

"I end my turn"

He drew a card. " I will set one monster and then play one face-down. Go ahead and go Teach."

Bastion had a smirk on his face as he drew a card." I will summon my Element Flame(1600/1800) in ATK mode." A body of flame appeared this time." This card allows me to bring my Element Aqua (1600/1300) back!" Bastion continued. Soon the water body appeared Keith then pressed a button on his duel disk."what is that" Bastion asked.

"This is my trap Diamond acceptance."Keith began "This activates when you special summon a monster. I can remove my diamond daemon to destroy all monsters with less ATK points then it you then take 1000 points of damage for each card monster I just take 1000 points. And your element monster fit the price so bye bye elements" Soon a storm of diamond shards took out the element bodies.

B:4100 K:2300

"Well I most certainly did not see that coming." Bastion said with an irritated tone of voice.

"I place the equip spell card fairy meteor crush which will deal you damage even though your monster is in def mode. So my beast attack the set monster!" The Lion pounced the card and was thrown back by a wall of diamonds.

Keith smiled "you attacked my Diamond Guardian(1000/4000) I lose 1000 if he is attacked but you lost 1200 in the process".

B:3900 K:1300

Bastion growled softly"I end." Keith drew."I play spell Diamond reaction this allows me to tribute my guardian and gain points equal to his DEF. so that s 4000"a protected barrier of diamonds formed around Keith and soon faded.

B:3900 K:5300

"Now I'll play Diamond rebellion! This allows me to summon a diamond from my deck or hand as long as i play 1000 life points." Keith scanned his deck and took one card. He placed the card on his duel disk and what rose was amazing. It was a magician that wore a silver robe it had 6 large diamonds in it's chest. It was quite hard not to see the things. He carried a large septor and it looked like the The dark magician in the face. Same white skin and purple hair (2600/2500).

by now a crowd had formed around the two duelist. Most were rooting for Bastion Misawa but a few were going for Keith. The crowed oooed and awwed at the the new diamond that was just summoned.  
"Is that...A new version of...The dark magician?" Bastion said in awe.

"Not exactly Professor. This is a my diamond Backlasher. don't ask me about the name you can go talk to Pegasus. my monster has a bad ass effect..."

"What did I say about your language!" Bastion interrupted. Keith just rolled his eyes and continued." My card can destroy all spell and traps on the field when summoned and you take 500 points for each. There is one only so I will destroy it and deal you some damage." The fairy meteor crust was destroyed and many shards of diamonds hit bastion as he flinched a bit.

B:3400 K:4300

Keith then slid another card into his duel disk."I now play diamond revolver! This will give my diamond 500 extra ATK points and piercing damage." A gun made of diamonds appeared in the magicians hand (3100/2500)."now you are going to hate me for this teach but I now summon my diamond eye(900/800)!" A eye with a shards of diamonds as it iris appeared."I can now activate my monster effect which switches yours to Def. It's effect can work vice versa as well."

The lion switched to DEF and laid down (1600/2800).Bastion began to get smiled as he pointed at the monster."go backlasher attack with diamond lash!" The magician became a diamond monster as it attacked the lion. He destroyed the monster."Piercing damage." Bastion yelled as his monster was destroyed and his life points dropped.

B:1900 K:4300

"Now diamond eyes attack!" Bastion had a plan though. "Not so fast Keith. I activate my Lion ability. When it's destroyed I can bring my 4 elements back in attack mode at the cost of half my life points" The 4 bodies appeared on the field once again

Element hydrogen(1200/1000) Element oxygen(1400/1500) Element Aqua(1600/1300) Element Flame(1600/1800)

The eye ran into Body of flame. It was crushed by it's intense heat. Keith grunted as his points dropped.

B:950 K:3700

Keith cursed under his breath because of the monsters re-summoning."I end my turn."Bastion drew a card. I play card of Card of Sanctity So now we can draw the until we have 6 cards in our hand." The 2 duelist drew the needed continued "Now I play elemental bonding! this allows me to remove my 4 monsters and summon STEAM DRAGON(2300/2500)!" The 4 bodies evaporated and a Serpent made of completely steam appeared. By it's side appeared the lion made of blue liquid."Water beast(2800/1600)appear."

Keith gritted his teeth. He was staked against very strong monsters.

"My steam dragon brought my Water beast back from the graveyard."Bastion explained "I will now start the brutal battle phase. Go my beast attack Backlasher and his effect destroys diamond revolver." The monster used it's weird liquid body fluid to destroy the revolver.(2600/2500)The monster was then destroyed. Bastion motioned his next monster to attack John directly the monster followed the command and ran right through Keith. Keith fell to his knees.

B:950 K:1100

Bastion stood tall after his attack. Keith got to his feet slowly. he then began to talk "Wow that was a sweet attack. I am really going to need quite a card to even stay in this duel next turn"

"there is no way you can come out and win just give up and we can move on with our lives"

"Oh...no no no. That is not very motivating. For that professor I shall win on my next turn. I wanted to make this duel drag out but you may not have the same state of mind. You can count down from 100. I promise to you this duel will end."

"thoes are very powerful words . I'll will also make a deal with you."Bastion replied." I will give you an extra 200 points if you manage to win in the time granted. If you do not beat me by then you shall get half of what you could gain if you win any other time. Are you ready young man?"

Keith nodded. He placed this middle and index finger on the top card of his deck and drew. Bastion began counting out loud "100, 99, 98..."

"I will first play diamond edge (900/200)in ATK mode."a diamond encrusted sword with silver eyes appeared." I will now play the spell brain control! this will allow me to take your monster, Steam dragon for the turn and all it cost was 800."

B:950 K:300

Bastion was still counting "70,69,68,67..." Keith did not increase his pace what so ever. " I now have your monster who is a level 6 and mine a level 3. My edge is a tuner monster if you did not know." Bastion took notice to this with a simple raise of the eyebrow. The counting continued "52,51,50,49..." Keith also continued. "I will tune my edge and your Steam dragon. The diamond caves rumble in it's presence. Light and darkness shine upon this creature. Show yourself DIAMOND BRUTE(2700/2300)!"

A large giant appeared with 2 diamonds for eyes and and an irregular body shape appeared. It had the shape of a human placing a sheet above there head to like a had a black body and quite the was very well built. It was an amazing site but a terrifying site as well.

Bastion almost lost count of the remaining time because of the site of the monster. He still continued to count."25,24,23,22..." Keith looked at his monster and then his life points were instantly cut in half.

B:950 K:150

"my monster can attack directly as long as I pay half my life points every time. This will end the duel professor."

Bastion stop counting because he know it was useless.

"GO my brute attack him directly! Diamond brake down!"Keith yelled as the brute ran towards the monster and stopped. it released a flurry of diamonds at the lion utterly destroying it and depleting the rest of bastion Misawa's life points

B:0 K:150

Keith heard the crowd give him a small applause. He took enjoyment in this act of victory. It was short lived as he walked towards bastion.

"That was a great duel teacher. I really hope we can duel again sometime." Keith said and held out his hand but it was slapped away by a obelisk blue student. It was the one that he met earlier during his arrival. He did not pay attention to his appearance earlier but now he was staring dead at him. He had blue hair and green eyes. His skin was a bit tan but still white. he wore the typical obelisk blue uniform. He looked quite evil from Keith's view.

"You beat my favorite teacher" he said with much anger in his voice.

"Ugh...I guess I did...is that a problem dude?" Keith replied

"yeah there is... You only won by luck I hope you know and I demand you give my teacher a rematch."

"Um...sure anytime."Keith said and smiled

Bastion finally walked over to the two boys."Eric please leave him alone. He did not win by luck but by skill. He has great dueling skill and I hope to hone his skills. But for now it is time to break this little farce up."

The large obelisk Eric began to disagree but was stopped by another obelisk blue student. It was a female who was very pretty. she wore a obelisk blue vest and skirt. Keith eyes did not leave her face.  
she then said "Oh Eric will please do us all a favor and let this go. If Professor Misawa is not phased by this then you should not be either."

she then threw her attention to Keith.

"Nice diamonds are quite the contenders. I hope I can face them one day." Keith only stared at the girl more since she said that.

"Thank you Carman for taming the beast" Bastion said

"yeah likewise" Keith replied.

"No problem people" Carmen said. The two then walked off together. Keith was finally out of his daze. Bastion approached him. "You dueled really well in our duel young man. for that I will award you with the 200 points I promised and the 25 you earned.

"Thanks Professor Misawa" Keith said as a his life point reader showed 225 DAP

"I guess I will be seeing you around then professor" Keith said as he scratched his head.

"No not around young one but in class. You are a Ra yellow, correct"

Keith looked down and saw his outfit and began to laugh. "I guess your right Professor" Keith stopped laughing and shook Bastion's hand. The two parted and went on with the rest of there day.

later that afternoon Keith was headed to the card shop to spend his newly earned D.A. recently won a duel against another Ra yellow duelist and gained 100 extra points. He had enough to buy 3 packs of the new Diamond mania pack which cost 100 d.A.P each. On the way there he ran into Carmen. the girl he met right after his duel with The Professor.

"oh hey keith...it's keith right?"carman asked

"yeah that's right " Keith answered

"So ahve you duel anyone since you started here at the academy?" she asked.

"Yeah this one Ra Yellow student. I gained 100 points off of him" He told her.

"Good for you...I'm guessing the place your heading is the card shop right?"

"yeah it is. I gonna go spend my points on some booster packs" he replied

"well...I think that you should duel me before you go and make a new deck I would like the test my monsters against your Diamonds...so do you accept.

Keith took no time to think it through he shouted "YES!"

Carmen was little shocked at the speed of his answer but she got over it quickly." alright. So take a walk with me Keith. we will duel in the obelisk arena. that cool with ya?"

Keith nodded and followed to his next challenge at duel academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith and Carmen just walked into the Obelisk blue arena. To Keith surprise he saw a face he did not really want to see. It was Eric and two other boys about the same height as him. Carmen began to walk a bit faster to meet him. Keith was slightly irritated for no specific reason.

"hey bebe! what you doing here?" Eric asked Carmen.

"Oh just about to duel my newest buddy Keith. You met him earlier remember?"

Eric mad a face that showed no respect for Keith. That irritated Keith a little because he did nothing to this guy. "yeah I remember that squirt. Why is he all of the sudden your friend" He replied

"well I wanted to try my deck against his so I was all like 'what the hell' why not get a new friend in the process." Carmen explained. This made Keith feel a little better. But that was soon crushed by what Eric said to her as a response." You made friends with this Ra yellow FRESHMAN! Man you sure know how to pick them huh Carmen." Eric and his two bonehead pals laughed at the response.

"stop being a asshole Eric" Carmen yelled. Keith then walked towards Eric he stood there for a relized he only came to this shoulder but would do fine for what he was about to do.

"Keith...what are you doing?" Carmen asked. She had a small amount of fear. It was only for Keith though. Keith still stood in front of Eric. The two friend scooted closer to the two boys.

"I have done nothing to offend you. I have done nothing to make you angry. So what the hell is your problem with me!"Keith shouted.

Carmen began to walk towards Keith.

"Stop Keith...You don't know Eric like that...Please just stop." she pleaded. Keith did not stand down.

"who the hell do you think you are stepping up to me squirt?" Eric chuckled.

"I think my name is Keith Orlear, and I demand respect from you, you jerk!"

Eric started to turn red. He made a fist and brought his hand up. Keith instantly knew what he about to do...or at least attempt to do. Keith made a fist as well and swung it in to Eric's face. The two boys were shocked and Carmen was even more shocked because he landed the hit. Keith smiled when he saw that he left a bruise on Eric's face. Before he knew it A large fist slammed into his own belly. It was Eric's. This punch knocked the wind out of him. He fell to his knees. The two boys then started laughing. Carmen rushed over to help Keith. Eric was not even mad. He smiled and laughed like the two boys.

"The boy got his huh?" The one of the friends said. The other nodded. Keith got off of his knees. He saw that eric had a trickle of blood come down the side of his mouth. Carmen then set on fire. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO THAT TO EACH OTHER! I'VE GOT A GOOD MIND TO PUNCH YOU TWO IN THE FACE FOR BEING SO DAMN STUPID YOU IDIOTS!" Eric was surprised by the out burst. He tried to give her a hug but little Carmen pushed him back with such force it made him fall back. Keith was stunned at the amount of strength she possessed. Keith was still sore from the punch he took but he had enough strength to ask "how did you do that Carmen?"

She anwsered "I'm strong okay!? I just don't look like it or show it."

Keith stood a couple of feet back from her just in case she set off the Eric had his attention on Keith again. He noticed the blood and wiped it off. Then he got up and walked towards Keith. Keith braced himself for another attack when Eric said "That was a nice jab you displayed a moment ago." Keith was still on guard for another hit when he noticed that his duel disk was activated. It was bent a little but still in somewhat good took notice to that and said. "I challenge you to duel Keith. It will be in the honor of my favorite professor you defeated. Do you accept?"

"Ugh...You just knocked the wind out of me and I punched the crap out of you and you want to duel?..Alright lets go!"

Carmen and the two boys toppled over. the soon gained composure. Carmen then realized something."HEY I WAS HIS OPPONENT ERIC! WHAT THE HELL!"She yelled Eric took no mind while grabbing a duel disk out of his backpack that was sitting on the ground. Carmen muttered curses under her breath towards Eric and a few towards Keith.

"So why the sudden change of heart Eric?" Keith asked as the walked on to the arena platform. Keith on the left and Eric on the right. "I just did not want to cave your face in so I figured I could take you down in a fun way. I'm not your friend, do not ever think that I am just a nice person"he replied.

"yeah that the reason why." He thought.

The two duelist inserted their dueling deck into the slot and activated their duel then yelled "DUEL" and drew 5 card.

E:4000

K:4000

"you start us off Eric." Keith said.

"my pleasure dude" he drew his 6TH card."I will start with my Bultivea (1600/1200) in ATK mode." A silver dragon appeared it was about half the height of Eric. "I will end my turn with three face-down cards. Your move."

keith drew his 6 card."Lets go my Diamond spirit (2000/1000)!" a humanoid ghost appeared it had a ring of diamonds surrounding it.

"Awesome monster" Carmen commented. Keith looked at her and nodded. "my monster gives you 500 lifepoints for every monster on the field since it was is 2 so that is 500."

"I know simple math Keith" Eric said

"Well you could have fooled me buddy". Carmen chuckled at the comment. Eric was ready to pounce on Keith.

"Just continue..."Eric snarled.

E:5000

K:4000

"No problem buddy. you won't be thanking me after this. Go my spirit attack bulteava or what ever it's called."

"BULTIVIA! And he is not getting attack by your monster because I activate Dragon's repent. this allows me add Bultivea to my hand and negate your attack by discarding a dragon type monster from my hand." The dragon returned to his hand and the diamond attack was canceled.

"Alright well I will still attack again thanks to my spirits effect which allows him to attack again." A ray of diamonds hit Eric, making him stumble.

E:3000

K:4000

"I will end with 2 face-down cards." He slid 2 more cards into his spell and trap card zone. Eric drew another card. "I will re-summon my bultivea!(1600/1200)" The silver dragon appeared again.

"That again? great not that it can hurt me." Keith snorted.

"That's what you think squirt."Eric retorted. "I play the continuous spell Dragon wings! This gives all dragon type monsters on my field a 700 attack point boost."

"Ouch!" Keith exclaimed. Large wings grew on the dragon increasing it's strength.(2300/1200).

Eric smiled and said "Hey guess what? My card can attack twice as well so lets go. Attack the spirit!" A stream of light ran through the spirit and into Keith. The spirit remained on the field.

"huh?"He asked

"I activated my shield of clear which prevents my monsters destruction this turn."

"Ugh...I can still attack" He announced and another stream ran through the spirit and into Keith.

K:3400

E:3000

Eric then pointed at Keith "Your move." Keith drew a card. "I activate a face-down known as brain control, I'll pay 800 life points and your bultivea is mine for that turn." The brain was very close to taking the monster when a pair of sharp red eyes appeared behind bultivea and the brain was destroyed.

E:3000

K:2600

"What happen to brain control?" Keith asked with confusion.

"I activated Dragon's gaze which negates a spell or trap activation and destroys it as long as I have a dragon on the field." Eric explained.

"damn" Keith thought. "I wasted 800 life points for nothing...Well I gotta make up for those points." He looked at his hand and saw his trusty Diamond revolver spell. he slid it into the duel disk and the revolver appeared in the spirits hand." my equip spell gives my card 500 extra ATK points and the ability to deal battle damage even thought the monster is in DEF also know as piercing damage."

"He used that card during his duel with professor Misawa. It's a good card in this situation right now." Carmen thought Especially now with his spirits special ability to attack twice in a battle phase. Man he is either at skillful or lucky duelist." she finished.

" Now you may have a spark of deja vu here but I summon Diamond eye(900/800)." The eye with shards of diamonds as it iris appeared

"He also used that card in the duel!" Carmen and Eric exclaimed.

"Yep i did use it. I'll use it again! Go switch his monster to DEF!'

"No!" yelled Eric as his monster was switched into DEF mode. (1200/2300).

"I will now attack your dragon with my Diamond spirit!" The spirit released another storm of diamond shards. Eric grunted as his monster was destroyed

K:2600

E:1700

After the attack a face-down activated on Eric's field. "I activate Dragon's bond which allows me to special summon a level 4 or lower dragon type monster from my deck since you destroyed a dragon on my field. I choose my Luster dragon #1! (2600/1600)" A dragon that shined a ridiculous amount appeared with much larger wings then it regularly should have thanks to Dragon wings.

"Now you cannot attack more because my card is alot stronger then any of your monsters. Now you finished?"

"I set a card face-down and end my turn."

" I draw. you are a good duelist you know most people cannot bring me down this low." Eric stated

"I have brought you down that low Eric..." Carmen added. " I have also beaten you as well" she continued. she and Keith shared a small laugh.

"ha ha ha" Eric mocked. "You were the only one and will be the only one to ever had defeated me. Now lets continue. I summon my Crow Dragon(2100/1200)." A bird like dragon appeared on the field with very large wings.

"He may look weird but my card allows me to draw an extra card." Eric drew his card. "I will now attack your diamond eye with crow dragon! Go!" Eric commanded and the Dragon flew quickly towards the eye. The eyes suddenly disappeared and a diamond barrier cover Keith but it soon faded.

"I activated diamond reaction and added my cards ATK points to my life points"Keith explained as his life points increased.

K:3500

E:1700

Eric was amazed that Keith drew exactly what would help him when he needed. And that most of the cards he was playing were from his last duel. he quickly got over all of it." luster dragon take out the spirit!" The shiny dragon rushed the spirit, destroying it.

K:3300

E:1700

Eric then said " I place 1 face-down and end my turn." Keith drew his card. he had 2 while Eric had 3. Keith did not have much to work with. "I set 1 monster and end my turn." Keith had a very dumb plan in his head but is was very risky.

Eric thought for a minute about his set monster. By the way things are going he would expect diamond guardian as the card. He was not going to take the risk of losing by attacking with crow dragon or going down to 400 with luster Dragon. He was not to do anything."I end my turn"

Keith was shocked that his dumb bluff worked. He knew that Eric would think it would be Diamond Guardian and therefore not attack with either of his monsters. This bought Keith a turn. He hoped it was not the end. As he drew his card he felt a warmth in his hand that he had never experienced before. He knew some how this would be the card he need to get back in this duel.

"I summon Diamond Edge(800/900)!" Carmen and Eric were both shocked at the card he just drew.

"I know...I cannot really believe it either." Keith replied. "I now flip over diamond eater(1200/300)!" A disgusting beast with diamond liquid oozing from it's mouth appeared next to the sword with eyes.

"Wait it wasn't Diamond Guardian?"Eric asked.

Keith nodded "yeah...who knew you would be so dumb as to fall for my plan!"

"That was no plan that was a risky and stupid bluff which Eric should have never fell for" Carmen blurted.

"Oh whatever" Keith and Eric said. Keith then continued his turn. "I now tune my level 3 diamond edge with my level 4 eater...The times of old age locks grips with the silver jewels, releasing a new beast. SYNCHRO SUMMON DIAMOND BARBARIAN (2000/2300)!

A large man with a dirty beard appeared wearing diamonds that covered his entire body. he held a large diamond mace in his hand.

"you like my monster? He is one of my best cards. I don't know if I will be able to end this duel now. If my attack goes through I can bring you down pretty low." Keith said "But any way my Diamond edge has and effect which allows me to draw to cards when he is used in a synchro summon and you gain 600 life points." He drew his two cards then slid a card into his spell and trap zone. "I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards making my total 4 cards."

E:2300

K:500

"I can see your hand! There is no need to narrate." Eric retorted

"Well It's a habit of mine so get used to crow dragon with my barbarian!"

"But my monster is stronger" stated Eric.

"Oh did I forget to tell you my monsters effect? when he attacks the turn he is summoned he gains 1000 extra ATK points."Keith explained.(3000/2300)

"1000!?" Eric yelled as the monster was closing in on the dragon. suddenly a large roar was heard by everyone in the arena. This caused the barbarian to run back to his part of the field.

"I was not afraid of that dumb thing because I activated my dragon roar which negates your attack and ends your turn." Eric said as he drew his card."but I had face-downs ready to be put!" Keith complained (2000/2300)

"Stop whining man. I will start in my battle phase and attack the barbarian with crow dragon!"

The caveman was destroyed by the flying dragon.

K:3200

E:2300

"Now I will attack directly with Luster Dragon GO!"

The monster released a shiny aura around Keith and it drained his life points.

K:600 E:2300

"This is nearly done now buddy." Eric announced as he placed a card face-down in this spell and trap card zone.

"Man I need a good draw." Keith thought as he drew his next card. " I will start with diamond hope. This allows me to bring a level 4 or lower 'Diamond monster' from my graveyard and special summon it. I will choose my Diamond edge(800/900)."

"damn another synchro summon" Eric thought.

"Alright I summon my diamond tamer(1300/0) in attack mode" A small little warrior with a dagger appeared his sword was covered in diamonds.

"His effect allows me to destroy 1 spell or trap on your field! I choose Dragon wings"

"No!" Eric objected

"Um...that's not going to make it come back buddy." Keith said and chuckled as the dragons lost their boost and the size of their wings returned to normal size.(1400/1200)/(1900/1600)

"I tune my 2 cards together to summon the level 6 monster Diamond Elf (1800/200)!"

Out came a monster that wore a silver cape and had diamond shards poking all out of it's body.

"Whoa" Carmen exclaimed at the appearance of the monster.

Keith replied "Thanks for the reaction now I draw my 2 cards and you gain 600 life points" Keith drew his cards and Eric's Life point meter went up

E:2900

K:500

Keith then smiled. "I play 2 face-downs and attack crow dragon with my Elf. Go Diamond hurricane!"

The bird-dragon was utterly destroyed in a cyclone of diamond grunted at his cards destruction

E:2500

K:500

Keith then began again "Turn end." Eric drew his card "I will start off by releasing Luster Dragon to summon Genesis Dragon(2200/1800)." A redish black dragon appeared on the field.

"I will activate it's effect to decrease your cards ATK or DEF by by 500!" Eric Shouted but nothing happened when he activated the effect

"My monster cancel all monsters effects on your field."Keith said with a smirk on his face.

"Ugh...these diamonds are quite irritating"Eric said.

"I love them" Keith replied.

"How the hell can you love cards? they are pieces of paper with a picture on them. They are not real."

"I've had these cards for ages now! They have gotten me out of so many binds it's not even funny. These cards are great! you are just mad because they are about to defeat you." Keith cried.

"well bring it then" Eric challenged "I choose to attack your Elf! FIRE BALL!

"Negate attack activate!"

"Not so fast! Trap stun activate! now no traps effects activate this turn except this card . continue my monster!"

The dragon obliterated the elf and almost all of Keith life points. He cried out to his monsters destruction

K:200

E:2500

"I end my turn" Eric said. "You are going to have to do better then that to win this duel buddy"

"I realize that." He said as he drew his card."That is why I set a card. your move"

"I will end this duel this turn! I play alchemical experiment on dragon! This allows me to special summon 1 level 7 dragon from my deck to the field as long as I discard the remainder of my hand which is 2 cards. I now summon to the field one of the high lighters of my deck! Here we go RED EYES BLACK DRAGON(2400/2000)." The legendary black dragon appeared on the field.

"OH CRAP"Keith Exclaimed as he was staring down one of the most fear dragon in duel monsters.

"I know for a fact that you are not lucky enough to have drawn The I also know that I will not be fulled twice by the same trick. That is why I will attack your monster with Genesis Dragon!"

"Activate Chief chant with nullifies all effects for the this turn only. Now the monster you are attacking will surprise you."A large wall of diamonds appeared(4000/1000).

"DAMNIT" Eric cried. His life points dropped drastically as the fire ball hit the monster and bounced back to Eric.

E:700

K:200

"Diamond guardians always got my back and since I activated my Chiefs chant I do not lose 1000 for it being attacked."

"I'm fed up with this god damn duel. why don't you just lose already"He asked

"Because I gotta beat you to show that I am worth respecting. Now with that being done you have no cards on the field. I will now end this." Keith drew his card and felt warmth from it like he did earlier in the duel. He put the card he drew into his hand and played another. "I play diamond copy spell, spell card. this allows me to use 1 spell that uses diamond in the text. this card becomes that card. I choose Diamond reaction and gain 4000 thanks to my cards effect."

His life point then increased as the monster left the field.

K:4200

E:700

"This duel is over now Eric. it's been fun but no more games. I summon my Diamond daemon (1700/1800)" The demon appeared. " I now play a spell card called Diamond craze. This doubles my monsters ATK points for the turn."The Demon's head was then completely covered with diamonds. (3400/1800). Eric was stunned that he was about to lose in such a manner. "I Attack The Red eyes black dragon..." The demon was instantly covered in shimmering diamonds. he obliterated the Dragon and depleted the remainder of his life points.

K:4200

e:0

"I lost" he whispered to himself. Carmen smiled slightly and nodded her head. She walked over to Keith to congratulated him.

"You won boy. and you even got 300 points since you got over are an extremely skilled duelist." She said.

"yeah I got lucky with that last draw or else I would have been stuck with 25 points." Keith added.

The two obelisk blue's had rushed to Eric's side. Eric yelled "GET THE HELL BACK!" The obelisk blues backed away with a confused look on their faces.

"What your malfunction we were only trying to help"one said

"He's right you no" the other said

"I do not need anyones help. I will simply take the defeat and accept it!" He shouted back at them. He then looked at Keith who was standing near Carmen." I will get you back for this lost you have inflicted upon me. I will power my deck beyond the limits of a regular Dragon deck and I will reap my revenge upon you Keith Orlear. I promise you that." He threatened.

"Dude this the 21st century not the old days. You sound like a washed up villain who just lost a battle."Keith replied.

Eric balled his hands into a fist and walked away. His face was redder then buring hot magma. The two obelisk's followed him soon after making sure to keep their distance.

"God what a hot head"Keith remarked

"He will get over after crushing some duelist on the way to his room. And if he does not I will just have to make him calm down." Carmen replied

"So when are we going to duel?" He asked as they walked out the duel arena together.

"I'm gonna have to get some better cards to face your deck at it's prime. You better get some too." she said as she waved bye as she turned the other way to the female obelisk blue dorm.

"Man I'm going to love this school year" he said as he walked to his dorm room.

The first time he came to his room he only stopped to unpack his things. Their was no one in the room. When he came in for the night he saw a young man around the age of 16 on the top bunk of the. He had glasses and blue highlights. He was reading a book know as 'Duels in space'. He looked up and saw Keith at the entrance to the room.

"Hello" The boy said. Keith was not surprised to see him but did not expect to see him.

"Um...are you my roommate?" Keith replied back

"Who else would be in the a bunk bed reading?" He shot back

"Okay that was a kinda dumb question to ask I admit it." Keith said.

"It's cool. So I'm Wyet Blursenge . And you must be Keith?"

"Yeah I am. So dude I'm like really tired and I got a long day ahead of me so we can get to know each other in class tomorrow. Good night." Keith said as he changed in to his pajamas. Just before he climbed into his bed his PDA went off. He walked over to the desk and checked it. It was Carmen. She said in the message:

_hey Man I just wanted to tell you that my deck is ready to go. I hope you know that I wanna duel as soon as possible. So let me have a time. kk peace._

Keith placed it back onto the desk and climbed into his bed. He was almost sleep until he heard another voice. it said "Man he sure did stay with us for a while huh?"

"Oh leave in alone he has had a long day" another said.

"I'm just saying it was a bit rude"

"Oh get over it. I'm sleepy too. But this book is freaking good."

"You dork! stop reading and go to sleep"

"fine!"

Keith heard the sound of shifting fabric, like someone was settling in a bed. Keith soon drifted to sleep after the small conversation was over."

(End Chapter)


End file.
